BUILDING CULTURAL CAPACITY CORE DESCRIPTION: The goal of the Building Cultural Capacity Core is to adapt assessment and intervention methodologies for utility with different ethnic assessment and intervention methodologies for utility with different ethnic groups, to develop strategies for building community ties with ethnic subgroups, and to enhance access to culturally salient preventive interventions by under-represented groups, through two multi- component projects: The Northwest Indian Prevention Intervention Research Center (NIPIRC) and the Adaptation of Assessments and Theory for Hispanic Families (AATHF) project. The vision of the NIPIRC is to prepare tribes in the Northwest region for the development of their own regional prevention and intervention research center. The encompassing goal of the AATHF pilot study is to develop strategies for the establishment of community links with Hispanic families that foster knowledge of family processes in Hispanic families and encourage the development and utilization of prevention intervention services for these families.